Angel Wings and Vampire Fangs
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: '"What are you going as?" He grinned at her, revealing his perfect white teeth, and a pair of fangs. "Angel wings and vampire fangs," he whispered huskily.' Yes, another Halloween fic. R&R! Happy Halloween! I wasn't sure if I should have labeled this Horror or not...it's not really horror. I don't own HOA or the characters! WARNING! SEXY JEROME ALERT! Oh, wait...he's always sexy...


**Yes! Another Halloween fic! Well, this isn't an exstention, so that's why. I had gotten this idea a while after I wrote the first one and decided to post it today—Halloween! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, do you know what Jerome's going to be? That should narrow down your choices." Amber said, shuffling through the multitude of Halloween costumes.

"No, he won't tell me." Mara sighed, taking a Cleopatra costume off the rack. "Hey, Nina,"

The American grinned at the costume that was held up to her. "Thanks,"

Mara smiled and continued looking through the outfits.

Amber had decided on Cinderella, Joy was cheerleader, and Patricia a fallen angel.

Amber gasped and turned to Mara with a costume in hand. "This is perfect!"

* * *

Mara smoothed the wrinkles out of her white angel dress, fixing the halo above her head, and looked up at her reflection. She jumped when she saw Jerome leaning against the closed door behind her.

"Jerome," she chuckled sheepishly, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes," he replied, barely moving his lips.

His hair was gelled back and his blue eyes glowed in a way Mara had never seen. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie, wrapped loosely around his neck. His skin was a little paler looking, due to the darkness of his clothes and he seemed a little…demonic to Mara at that moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Never better,"

"What are you going as?" she turned to face him and found him closing the distance between them in three long strides.

He grinned at her, revealing his perfect white teeth, and a pair of fangs. A face-splitting smile grew on Mara's face as she stared up at him.

"Angel wings and vampire fangs," he whispered huskily, tapping her sparkly white wings and bringing her close to him. He gave her a tempting kiss that lingered on her lips even after he had left the room.

She took a deep breath and hurried down the stairs to meet the others in the foyer. The only one that wasn't there was Jerome. They walked across campus to the school, where the yearly Halloween party was held, and dispersed when they got there. Mara's knee high skirt and white blouse caught the attention of some of the boys in the hallway as she traveled down the corridor in search of Jerome. As she neared the end of the hall she was ripped from her feet and pulled into a classroom.

She tried to scream but it turned into a moan when she felt familiar lips press against hers. Jerome's hands traveled up and down her sides and Mara wormed her arms around his neck, hands clinging to his perfect blonde hair. She forced his mouth open with hers and she lightly grazed his fangs with her tongue. His mouth left hers as she gasped for air and traveled down her jaw to her throat, and then her neck. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, letting out a possessive growl when he took in her scent.

"Jerome?" Mara asked, face and neck flushed and heart beating a mile a minute.

"Hmm," he murmured against her neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better," he repeated his answer from earlier. "Why?"

"You're acting…different." She replied, trying to pull away from him.

His fangs moved across her tan skin lightly as his hot breath flowed down her back. She froze in her attempt to move and moaned again. "Don't do that, I can't think straight."

"What? This?" Jerome deliberately ran his fangs over the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Mara moaned again and fell against the door behind her. Jerome pushed up against her and kissed her shoulder. He opened his mouth wide and moved to the place where her neck and her shoulder met again.

"Jerome, what are you—" she gasped, winced and cried out in pain when Jerome's fangs sank into her flesh.

She fell limp in his arms and he brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and stared down at her with a smile the devil would be proud of. "Sweet dreams, Mara, dear."

* * *

Mara sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily. What the heck was that? She shook her head roughly and looked at her alarm clock. _7:49,_ about ten minutes until the Anubis House residents head off to school for the Halloween party. The thought of the party sent a shiver down Mara's spine. Why did she dream about that? Halloween can play funny tricks on your mind, especially when your boyfriend has vampire hair.

She got up and changed into the angel costume quickly. Smoothing the skirt and looking up at her reflection she gasped, just like her dream, Jerome was leaning against the closed door. But he wasn't wearing the same clothes. He wore a long black, leather jacket that went to his knees, dark jeans with chains hanging from the pockets and fingerless gloves. A black t-shirt under the jacket and black biker boots on his feet with his hair gelled back.

"Wow."

"Ah, Mara likes a bad boy," he grinned and his fake fangs flashed.

"You're a vampire," she breathed.

"Yep, and you're an angel." He said, closing in on her. "Angel wings—"

"—and vampire fangs." she finished.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess," She lied, shrugging.

"Alright, well, I'll see you at school." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Mara swallowed and took deep breaths to calm her heart and her hot pumping blood.

Just like in her dream all of the Anubis House residents, except for Jerome, crossed the yard quickly and went straight to the ballroom. Even though Mara knew that Jerome had pulled her into the History room when she went looking for him, and that was where he had bit her, she couldn't stop herself from exploring the halls. Jerome as a bad boy was drawing her in, she couldn't keep the need for him contained. If he really was a vampire, she wanted him to bite her. When she neared the classroom, just as she had expected, hands shot out and pulled her into the dark room. Jerome's thin lips began to assault her jaw and her throat and she let out a husky groan.

"I was so sure you'd scream," Jerome chuckled, against her throat.

"I half expected you to take me to a janitor's closet instead." She replied breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter where we are, I can do this anywhere." He whispered into her ear, his breath hot, leaving a ghostly trail of Goosebumps down her neck.

Jerome kissed her shoulder, under her ear, and then the base of her neck.

"Jerome…" she whispered, hands falling from his hair to his shoulders as he sucked on her neck.

He grunted his acknowledgement and continued his business.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," he replied softly.

The blonde's fake fangs grazed her skin and she fought her moan, stepping away from him quickly.

"I'm sorry, are we moving too quickly—?"

"No, it's just—don't do that, please." Mara stuttered her breath heavy and heart racing.

"Why not,"

"It just kind of freaks me out…"

Jerome did an eyebrow raise.

Mara took a deep breath and pressed her lips together tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice as he set his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I had a dream…" she explained the whole thing to him and he listened patiently and silently. Her hands shook when she came to him biting her and her breath became ragged. "…and then you show up in my room just like in my dream and it scared me. I couldn't help it when I went looking for you. As much as I hate to admit it, I wanted to find you. I wanted you to hold me and kiss me and—bite me."

"I'm not a vampire, Mara," Jerome whispered, tucking a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear. "I'm not going to bite you, unless you want me to—which you said you did."

He wiggled his dark eyebrows at her suggestively and she giggled. "Jerome—"

"I know, I know," he raised his hands surrender, backing away from her.

"No—Jerome, you can bite me if you want," Mara said shyly, looking away from him.

Jerome grinned and stalked toward her, gripping her waist tightly. He kissed her neck and nipped at her nape with his fangs, causing her to shiver. He pulled away long enough to pull the plastic fangs out of his mouth, and immediately went back to her neck. He inhaled her perfume and bit down on her neck. Mara gasped and gripped his shoulders. She didn't fall unconscious and he didn't bite into her flesh.

"That's going to leave one glorious hickey," Jerome smirked into her neck.

"Wonderful," Mara rolled her brown eyes; she slid her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Let's go dance,"

"Can't we dance here, Angel?" he pulled her away from the door and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Angel?" Mara grinned up at him, eyes twinkling.

Jerome smirked at her and pressed her close to him, swaying to the music that could be heard from the ballroom.

* * *

**Well? What'd y'all think? REVIEW!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Proverbs 15:1: **"A soft answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger."

**Okay, quick A/N for House of Couples: I apologize to those who read HOC! I was sick a few days ago and haven't been feeling that cool. Also before that I was at a bit of a block. I'm still blocked! I'm workin' on some one-shots (mostly for Jara, maybe one for Peddie) at the moment. I'll try to work on the latest drabbles I have to write. They won't be too good but I'm hopin' I'll get 'em up soon! Thank you to those who are hangin' in there!**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
